Budding Affections
by Fantasy-of the-Heart
Summary: In which Gaara, befriends a certain blue haired child and learns a lesson about love in different forms. (Gaara and Himawari friendship) *Oneshot*


**The way I see it, Gaara would be a wonderful person who Himawari can look up to for guidance or something. I'm not really sure how this fic, will turn out but please be nice about it.**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**

 **I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Himawari huddled closer to her brother as they followed their father down to the Kazekage building. Suna was very different to what she imagined it would be, nothing like Konoha from where she was from. In Suna everything seemed to be harsh and rugged. Everything was new and exciting to her small mind, the buildings reminded her of her doll houses and the people reminded her of wanderers.

Her blue eyes took in everything that she could see all at once as they got closer to a particular building.

"Boruto, Himawari we going to meet someone very special to me". "Who's that?" Naruto smiled at his son and daughter "His name is Gaara and he's one of Daddy's closest friends". "Is he anything like Sasuke-san?" "No he's not but he is a dear friend and I expect both of you to be your best behavior". Bolt gave one of his signature grins that resembled his father's "I got this Pop! Don't worry about a thing, this Gaara person will be eating out of my hand by the time I'm through".

Himawari squeezed her brother's arm as they made their way to a large door. She briefly wondered if she should've stayed home with her mother, like her she was very shy and often timid with meeting new people. Naruto had convinced her that Suna was not that bad and that it might be a good experience to know others in different villages. She was a little scared of the whole thing, especially meeting Gaara. But since this was a friend of her father's she figured that Gaara couldn't be that bad.

In a very Naruto-like fashion he charged into the room catching the Kazekage off guard before squeezing him a little too tightly "Gaara! It's been a long time nice seeing you old buddy". "Naruto I thought I told you I don't really like hugs out of the blue".

Boruto couldn't help but laugh while little Himawari stood there in surprise, Gaara was nothing like she thought he would be. He was tall, about the same height as Naruto, he had thick dark rims around his eyes. For a moment she thought that it was make-up. He had thick red hair that was neatly combed, but what caught her attention the most was the kanji that was clearly visible above his left eye.

Himawari tilted her head to the side in confusion "Love?" she whispered softly, that was odd what did it mean? And why did he have it in the first place?

Gaara's attention soon drifted to the two children, so these were Naruto's kids Gaara couldn't help but smile "Hello" Himawari blushed as she huddled behind her brother "I'm Boruto!" he said loudly as he grinned and pointed to himself causing Gaara to chuckle, he was definitely Naruto's son alright.

"Pleased to meet you Boruto". Gaara said as he folded his arms "Hey sis it's your turn". Bolt moved out of the way exposing his younger sister "Come on remember what Dad said don't be a baby in front of the Kazekage!". Himawari blushed even more as she fumbled with her hands "Um...I..." When she raised her head, she nearly fainted as Gaara bent down to her level with a warm smile "What's your name little one?" "H-H-Himawari". She stuttered as her face got even darker.

Gaara held out his hand "What a beautiful name to fit a beautiful little girl". Himawari couldn't help but smile as she took Gaara's hand and shook it.

The small girl watched Gaara for a few moments as he talked with Naruto, he was really nice and he thought she was beautiful, it made her feel all fuzzy inside.

"Gaara you don't suppose Bolt and Himawari could have a tour of Suna?" "I'd be happy to show them around".

Gaara offered his hand to her "Come Himawari I'll show you my village". She nervously took his hand and followed, perhaps Gaara wasn't as bad as she thought.

Throughout the day Himawari discovered that she liked Gaara a lot, he was really nice and actually quite fun to be around, the warm feelings he gave her were enough to make her bring out her more playful and outgoing side.

It didn't take long for Bolt to win over Gaara's attention, as the boy took after his father and because of that was likely to cause mischief, turns out that she liked Suna after all it was different from Konoha but still amazing all the same, she liked the atmosphere of the village and the people were friendly and polite.

Her brother seemed to make everyone laugh wherever they went, Boruto was always trying to be the center of attention back in Konoha so naturally he'd want to feel noticed in Suna as well.

"Are you tired little one?" Gaara asked as he noticed Himawari rubbing her eyes a lot "A l-little". She involuntarily squeaked as Gaara lifted her into his arms "I'll take you and Boruto back to your father".

While Gaara talked with her brother Himawari savored the feeling of being carried by the Kazekage, he was such a nice person. And she was growing very fond of him, her mother would like him if she was here with them, she had a pretty good feeling about that.

Upon arriving back to the Kazekage's office Himawari insisted that Gaara play with her and Bolt. "Please Gaara-sama we know lots of games that are fun, oh please will you play with us". "Now Himawari Gaara is still the Kazekage and he has things to attend to such as-" "It's alright Naruto I'd be happy to play with the children".

Himawari's laughter echoed throughout the halls as she and Bolt played tag with Gaara, at first he simply used his sand but then promised not to use it when they complained that it wasn't fair, so Himawari enjoyed the many games that she played with Gaara before all to soon the fun ended and it was time to head back to Naruto.

 _Later that day_

"Gaara-sama?" Himawari asked as she tugged on his robes "Yes little one?" "Will you tell me how you met my Daddy?" Gaara stared down at the innocent child her blue eyes were filled with such wonder and curiosity that it was impossible for him to resist.

"Yes I can tell you". She raised her small arms and Gaara happily lifted her into his arms. As Gaara told the story Himawari felt very bad for him, Naruto had briefly explained Gaara's relationship with him in the past but she never knew that Gaara had battled her father years ago.

She felt so bad for him that she wrapped her small arms around his neck in a hug "Daddy helped you become who you are today?" Gaara nodded "Yes and I am forever thankful that I had the change to meet him". He then smiled as Himawari hugged him tighter "I'd like to have a little girl someday...someone like you". Himawari smiled "I could be your little girl!" Gaara chuckled "You can't because your already Naruto's".

Himawari looked at him with seriousness in her eyes "I can be yours too! You are a close friend of my Daddy's and that means I can be yours also". "I am not your father". "You can be my uncle! Daddy thinks of Sasuke-san as a brother and that means your one too because your close!" Gaara's eyes widened a bit.

"I want to be your little girl also! Someone who can be close to me as a friend like you are to Daddy, please Gaara-sama let me be your little girl!"

The child was so serious about it, and Gaara was finding it very hard to resist. She was so cute and had already wormed her way into his heart. Besides she was Naruto's daughter and because Naruto was so special to him, Himawari was going to need assistance on her path in life. Perhaps he could help her on her journey and guide her through decisions. Gaara would do anything to help his friend, and that would now go for Boruto and Himawari as well.

"Alright then Himawari you can my little girl as well as your father's".

What she did next shocked him she reached up and kissed his kanji, no one had ever done that before. "Thank you Gaara-sama!" A warm feeling spread throughout his body, his heart started to beat faster for a moment, was that the feeling of love? To have affections for another in ways that made you happy?

Himawari's small hand touched the kanji "Love" she said as she traced it gently "Don't you worry I'm going to love you, you'll never feel lonely as long as I'm here".

Gaara didn't quite understand the small girl's intentions. But he was positive that Himawari wanted him to feel love in the form of friendship. He couldn't help but smile as Himawari kissed his kanji again.

When the day arrived for Naruto to head back to Konoha Himawari felt very upset that she would have to leave Gaara behind. He had become a special person to her and she didn't want to leave him "Don't feel sad Sis Dad says that Gaara will come and visit soon". She nodded "I hope your right Boruto".

Naruto looked at his daughter and grinned "Hime if you want, you can say one last goodbye to Gaara I'm sure that he won't mind".

The small girl thanked her father, before she ran back to the gates into Gaara's arms "I'll miss you Gaara-sama". "I will miss you too Himawari-chan". She blushed when she heard him add the chan to her name.

"You'll come to visit me in Konoha right?" "I will" "You promise?" Gaara smiled "I promise". Himawari held out her pinky finger "Pinky swear!?" Gaara laughed "Pinky swear" after locking his pinky with hers Himawari hugged him one last time.

"Thank you Gaara-sama" she kissed his kanji before she gave him one final squeeze. As Gaara watched the small family leave his felt his kanji still feeling the warmth of Himawari's kiss.

A smile graced his features as the warm cozy feeling ran throughout his body, he would definitely visit Konoha soon to see a special child.

"My little girl" he mumbled as he watched them walk into the distance.

* * *

 **Well I finished, once again I'm not sure how this turned out. Hopefully it's not too bad as this isn't my best work.**

 **Please review!**

 **I hope that you enjoyed**


End file.
